Breakfast Club: Hogwarts Style
by jojobear
Summary: Like the title says, Breakfast Club, Hogwarts Style. What happens when the Quidditch jock, the popular prep, the nasty bully, the klutzy nerd, and the eccentric freak are stuck together for Saturday detention? Please R/R!
1. Saturday Detention

~ THE BREAKFAST CLUB: HOGWARTS STYLE ~  
This is based on "The Breakfast Club". What will happen when the jock, the prep, the bad boy, the nerd, and the freak of Hogwarts are all placed in the same detention dungeon together? (Please note that these characters are sometimes stretched. Also, if you have read any of my stories before you'll notice that I tend to like to have the same original characters in each story.)  
  
~ SATURDAY DETENTION ~  
Lavender walked along the corridor, on her way to Filch's detention room. Her spirits sank lower with every step she took.  
  
'I shouldn't be here,' Lavender told herself. 'I should be out enjoying my Hogsmeade weekend like everyone else.' In Lavender's opinion, this was the must unjust thing done to her, ever.  
  
It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she had to go to detention, it wasn't fair that detention lasted from nine in the morning to five in the afternoon, and it REALLY wasn't fair that this was the weekend Honeydukes was receiving the first shipping of a new French chocolate. Lavender had been looking forward to that chocolate for weeks, ever since she heard about it from Madam Rosmerta. She had even planned to get up early so that she could wait in line to be one of the first people to try the new chocolate. But no…instead of waiting in line like most other students, Lavender was heading for stupid Saturday all-day detention.  
  
Lavender came to a stop in front of Filch's office. He was standing by his office with an evil smile on his face. Mrs. Norris was at his feet, as usual. "Ah…Miss Brown, glad to see you're here…" Filch said in his slimy voice. "Come right this way." Filch led Lavender to a room a couple of doors down from Filch's office. "Detention will be held here. You will not be allowed to talk, read, do school work. You must simply sit here. Consequences for your actions." Filch smiled crookedly. Then, Filch ushered Lavender in with a large gesture of his arm.  
  
There were about six two-person tables in the room. There were already two people there when Lavender walked in. She recognized Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff. "H-hi Lavender." Ernie said with a bit of a stutter.  
  
"Hi." Lavender looked away deliberately. Her glance then fell on the other occupant of the detention room. Lavender was surprised to see Harry Potter sitting at a table. Harry looked up, and shot her a half-grin.  
  
"You can sit here if you like," Harry said, patting the empty chair next to him.  
  
Lavender grinned back and sat down next to Harry. She was glanced at him curiously. Even though they'd been in the same house and had the same classes with each other for the past seven years, Lavender still couldn't recall a time she'd said more than two sentences to the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Despite this, Lavender was glad that there was at least one pleasant face to keep her company for the next eight hours.  
  
"So, what are you in here for?" Lavender asked.  
  
Before Harry could respond, the door to the detention room opened once more, and Filch escorted the remaining two students in. Lavender's heart sank as she recognized Draco Malfoy and Daisy Parkinson. Malfoy, in Lavender's opinion, was the meanest and nastiest boy in Hogwarts. Even his good looks didn't make up for his rotten personality. And Daisy, a Slytherin sixth-year, was even worse than her older sister Pansy. She hardly ever spoke, and always seemed to be glaring at people beneath her thick locks of hair.  
  
Daisy growled at Lavender before taking a seat at the far end of the room. Filch clapped his hands then. He looked extremely pleased as he glanced out at the five students in for a whole day's worth of detention. "Good good, now that the last two remaining students have arrived, we can truly begin detention. Now, let me tell you the rules one last time. There will be no talking, no napping, no doing schoolwork of any sort. You simply will sit here. I will alert you when lunch begins." And with that, Filch left, with Mrs. Norris at his heels. "Me and Mrs. Norris both will be listening to every move you make." Filch growled as he propped the door open with a large brick. Then, he left, walking down the corridor.  
  
"That old squib," Malfoy muttered as soon as Filch's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore. "Propping up that door…"  
  
"Shh!" Lavender hissed at Malfoy. "Filch is gonna come back and glower at us all if you don't shut up."  
  
"Are you afraid of Filch, Lavender?" Malfoy's voice was mocking. "Watch this." Malfoy stood up from his seat and began walking toward the brick with his wand in his hand.  
  
"W-we're not s-supposed to have wands during detention." Ernie spoke up. Lavender guiltily fingered her wand pocket of her robe. She had brought along her wand to detention, too.  
  
"Shut-up, Macmillan; nobody asked you." Malfoy hissed.  
  
"What're you gonna do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Watch." A grin spread across Malfoy's face. "Dimagnetaious!" Malfoy whispered, pointing his wand at the brick. The brick immediately jumped apart from the door. The door slid shut with a bang. Malfoy quickly sat down at the table behind Lavender and Harry. Malfoy moved none-too-soon, for the door was immediately slammed open as Filch stomped in.  
  
"Who dared move?" Filch looked winded. "Who touched this brick?" Lavender purposely avoided Filch's eyes, as did everyone else in the room. Filch began propping the door open with the brick once more. "I warn you all, if I hear one more…" Filch stopped talking as the brick jumped away from the door. "Who did this?" Filch whipped around. "Malfoy…"  
  
"P-perhaps it was just an unsound brick." Ernie said shakily.  
  
Filch paused. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Ernie. Filch turned and attempted once more to use the brick as a door prop. But the brick once again jumped away. "Forget the brick," Filch growled as he tossed the brick away. "I can still hear all of you, even with the door closed…remember that." Filch slammed the door behind him as he walked out. 


	2. Idle Chatter

~ IDLE CHATTER ~  
Draco couldn't help but smirk as the door shut behind Filch. He had outsmarted Argus Filch, for about the hundredth time to date. Try as he might, Filch was simply no match for any of the students at Hogwarts. 'A squib's got no place in a wizard's world,' Draco thought to himself with a grin. He turned to share his thoughts with the rest of the room. "I reckon we can say that HE won't be coming back any longer." Draco said loudly.  
  
"Shh!" Lavender Brown turned around to shush him again.  
  
"The door's closed! Filch's got no way of hearing what we're doing!" Draco threw up his hands in exasperation at Lavender's paranoia.  
  
"Technically, he does, s-since he can talk to Mrs. Norris and c-cats are proven to have excellent h-hearing." Ernie stuttered his way through a sentence.  
  
"Shut-up." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't tell him to shut-up." Lavender turned around once more to glare at Draco.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, you Mudblood." Draco narrowed his eyes. He knew for a fact that that Lavender had a Muggle aunt. At this neither Ernie, Lavender, nor Harry had anything to say. There was a moment of silence, then Daisy Parkinson began snorting in her corner of the room.  
  
"You're horrible! Take that back!" Lavender stared at Draco, her hazel eyes wide.  
  
"You're horrible!" Draco mimicked. "And no, I won't take that back. I'll say it again, Mudblood. Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood." Draco sat back to enjoy the expression on Lavender's face.  
  
"You!" Harry jumped out of his seat as if he had been sitting on pins. "I say you take that back, Malfoy."  
  
"Mudblood."  
  
Harry took another step. "I'm warning you, Malfoy…"  
  
"What're you gonna do to me?" Draco asked in mock horror. But he drew out his wand. Harry, in return, pulled out his wand. Draco couldn't help but grin triumphantly. So! He wasn't the only one who had brought a wand to detention.  
  
"There's not supposed to be duels. W-we'll get in trouble." Ernie said.  
  
"He's right, Harry." Lavender said. "None of us want to spend another Saturday in detention." Harry shot a nasty look at Draco, then sat down again. He and Lavender began speaking in hushed voices. Draco could tell it was somewhere along the lines of "That bastard Malfoy…"  
  
Draco couldn't keep quiet at this. "Are you two boyfriend/girlfriend? Funny Potter, I always thought you liked smart girls, like Granger. But then, maybe it's just the Mudblood factor you like…" At this Harry whipped around in his chair to glare at Malfoy.  
  
"Just ignore him." Lavender said, her voice sounding thin. Harry turned back.  
  
Draco wasn't satisfied at this reaction. "You can't ignore me." There was no response from Lavender and Harry.  
  
Suddenly, there came disturbing sounds from the far corner. Draco, Lavender, Harry, and Ernie all turned to see Daisy biting her nails. It was not your average chewing of the nails. Daisy was clamping down on each nail with a loud, clicking sound. Draco was disgusted. He liked Pansy Parkinson just fine; but Daisy Parkinson was a completely different matter. Not only was she a recluse who never spoke to anyone, she had highly disturbing habits such as chewing her nails and making paintings from the dandruff in her hair.  
  
"You keep that up, Woodpecker, and you won't be needing lunch." Draco said. Quiet sniggers came from Ernie, Lavender, and Harry. Daisy bared her teeth and began shaking her head. 


	3. Confrontations

~ CONFRONTATIONS ~  
Harry Potter watched curiously as thick flakes of dandruff fell like snow from Daisy Parkinson's hair onto a sheet of black parchment on her desk. Daisy leaned over the parchment, and examined it thoroughly. Smiling like the mad person she was, Daisy gently blew the excess dandruff off the sheet of paper. Then, she grinned happily, clapping her hands in delight with her masterpiece.  
  
"That's REVOLTING!" Lavender looked disgusted.  
  
"Actually, I think it's sort of interesting." Harry shrugged. Lavender shot Harry a skeptic glance.  
  
"I-I'm in the art club." Ernie said brightly.  
  
"That's funny, I didn't even know an art club existed at Hogwarts." Lavender raised her delicately plucked eyebrows.  
  
"I've never heard of such a club either." Harry said.  
  
Malfoy gave an exaggerated gasp. "You must be JOKING! Perfect Potter not knowing everything there is to know about Hogwarts? After all, this is the boy who found the supposedly impossible-to-find Chamber of Secrets in his second-year." Malfoy smirked. "But then, I s'pose a couple of hits to the head with a bludger and you're good for nothing but chasing the Snitch on the Quidditch field, right Potter?"  
  
"At least I'm still ALLOWED to chase the Snitch on the Quidditch field." Harry narrowed his eyes. Malfoy had been banned from Quidditch just last year, when he'd deliberately knocked the Gryffindor keeper, Natalie McDonald, off her broom. Natalie had suffered immense injuries, including a permanent brain one that caused her to forget most major details, and Malfoy was punished accordingly.  
  
Malfoy paused at the mention of his expulsion from Hogwarts Quidditch, and Harry felt glad; finally, he had touched the seemingly impenetrable Draco Malfoy. But Harry's triumph was short-lived. Malfoy recovered quickly and resumed his condescending smirk. "Who wants to be on the Quidditch team? Think about it Potter, there's so much more to do out there than Quidditch. And frankly, practicing two hours a day was tedious for me."  
  
"Only because you can't…" Harry began to respond, but the door suddenly swung open and Filch stomped in.  
  
"I heard talking." Filch shot quick looks about the room, glaring at the occupants, mostly Malfoy. Harry, Lavender, Malfoy, and Ernie sat in silence at Filch's glares; Daisy continued making her dandruff drawing. "I suspect you're talking because you have nothing else to do…well, I propose this solution. You will all write an essay about yourself, about who you think you are. That ought to take up a good amount of talking time. Macmillan, go fetch some parchment and quills from my office. They are in the left drawer of my desk. Do NOT look into any of the other drawers."  
  
Ernie got up hurriedly and shuffled off. He was back within a minute, carrying thick sheets of parchment and several quills. Harry shook his head disbelievingly. If he was Ernie, he would have routed through all of Filch's drawers and then run off and never come back. But then, Harry assumed that Filch had asked Ernie to run this errand because he knew that Ernie would follow his directions. Filch gave each of them several sheets of parchment and a quill. "You will finish your essay by five o'clock."  
  
"What if we don't finish at five?" Malfoy spoke up.  
  
The corner of Filch's mouth curled. "Then you will stay in the detention room until you finish it."  
  
"That's not very fair, Mr. Filch. Some of us can't write very fast, due to injuries that were beyond our control." Malfoy said, glancing deliberately at Harry.  
  
"Shut-up, Malfoy." Harry muttered.  
  
"Not until you, Potter." Malfoy answered.  
  
"Shut-up, both of you." Filch snarled. "You have eight hours to complete this essay. I don't see how there is anyway that you cannot finish it."  
  
"A-actually, I think that there are many ways that o-one may not be able to a-accomplish the essay..." Ernie said.  
  
"I don't care what YOU think." Filch snapped at Ernie, who shrank back in his seat as if he had been bitten by a python. Filch then shot a death glare around the room at the rest of the occupants. "ALL of you will have the essays done by five o'clock, unless it's another Saturday's worth of detention you're looking forward to." With that, Filch left the detention room.  
  
A dry laugh left Malfoy's throat, then another. Soon, he was guffawing wildly. "What are you laughing about, chuckles?" Harry asked harshly.  
  
Malfoy met Harry's look with a sweep of his cold eyes. "An essay, I daresay our Filch is getting thicker. This has GOT to be his stupidest idea yet."  
  
"No, I think his full list of banned items from Hogwarts is even stupider." Lavender stared glumly at her sheets of parchment. "I s'pose I better get started."  
  
"You're actually writing it?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Filch didn't mention any other options." Lavender said as she dipped her quill in the ink bottle.  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that there are options that aren't necessarily mentioned?" Malfoy placed his feet across the table and on the back of Harry's chair. Harry immediately pushed Malfoy's feet out of his face. Malfoy ignored Harry. He stood up, and swaggered slowly over to Lavender. He kneeled down and placed his elbow on her side of the table. "Have you ever done anything that didn't comply with school rules?"  
  
"Of course she has!" Harry defended Lavender. "Would she be in here if she didn't ever break a single rule?"  
  
"My bad, I thought I was talking to goody-two shoes Brown, not giant-mouth Potter." Malfoy sniffed and turned back to Lavender, who was staring at him stonily. "I really don't think you have, Lavender. You couldn't have. Would they still let you be Winter Queen if you had? That's certainly why they shot Pansy down."  
  
"Pansy Parkinson lost the Winter Ball Queen position because she was a lazy slob! That's also why you lost the Winter King position, too." Lavender said; her face was bright red. "I'll have you know I worked hard. It's not easy impressing those judges. You could have been Winter King too, if you'd worked hard enough. But you didn't, and I'm happy you didn't. I consider Nick Chang a much more amiable partner than you."  
  
"I'm glad I didn't win either…to speak the truth, I'd rather spend eternity with Pansy Parkinson than be stuck a day with you, as I am now." Malfoy said spitefully.  
  
"Good!" Lavender spit at Malfoy's feet. Harry congratulated her silently.  
  
Malfoy feinted mock horror at Lavender's spit. "My my, I doubt Finnigan would be pleased if he knew his girlfriend spat at someone's feet…oh wait, you're not Finnigan's girlfriend anymore, are you? I s'pose it was the spitting that made him drop you." Lavender's face remained unchanged except for the trembling in her bottom lip.  
  
"Shut-up Malfoy; don't talk about things you don't know." Harry defended Lavender. Hermione had told him just how long Lavender had spent weeping in the girls' dormitory about her break-up with Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"That was months ago, Harry. Really, how delicate do you think I am?" Lavender had recovered, and was now staring at Harry with an incredulous look on her face.  
  
"I don't know. I was just remembering how upset you were at the time." Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm FINE with it. You can tell Seamus that, too." Lavender tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Good. I'm glad you're FINE with it." Harry felt irked. He had only been trying to help Lavender, but instead she'd snapped at his help by humiliating him in front of the other three. Malfoy's smirk grew even deeper, Ernie was chuckling quietly, and Daisy Parkinson was giving loud guffaws. "Besides, I thought you WANTED people to feel sorry for you." Harry couldn't help adding.  
  
"I do NOT!" Lavender frowned.  
  
"Certainly seemed like it when you were stayed up late all those nights moping to yourself, or when you cried yourself to sleep and wouldn't let the other girls go to bed." Harry's tongue continued on, despite his brain telling him to shut-up.  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"Er…" Hermione had told Harry strictly never to tell anyone else in these matters, Ron included.  
  
"It was Hermione, wasn't it?" Lavender hissed. "How could she tell you?" Harry kept his mouth shut. "I can't believe she would do such a thing!"  
  
"Oh no!" Malfoy clapped his hands to his cheeks melodramatically.  
  
This time Harry laughed along.  
  
"That doesn't sound like quills scratching on parchment!" Filch roared as he burst into the detention room. Malfoy barely had enough time to dash back into his seat.  
  
"S-sir, b-begging your pardon, I-I can't write…I need to use the lavatory." Ernie said, raising his hand timidly.  
  
Giving a great sigh of exasperation, Filch nodded assent. "Come on, Macmillan." Filch growled. Before long Ernie and Filch returned from the lavatories, and Filch escorted Lavender out. 


	4. Guys' Talk

~ GUYS' TALK ~  
Ernie felt himself breathe a long sigh of relief as Filch escorted Lavender from the detention room. He had been dreadfully afraid of Filch since he was a first-year, when he'd accidentally knocked over a suit of armor.  
  
"What a head case." Draco shook his head.  
  
"Got that right." Harry nodded grimly.  
  
Ernie stared at Harry, then Draco, in shock. He couldn't believe that the arch-enemies Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had actually agreed on something! Granted, it was on something extremely trivial and irrelevant, but it was still a union between the two. Ernie wondered if the other Hufflepuffs would believe him if he told them.  
  
Harry didn't seem to notice Ernie's shock. He continued on, "Honestly, you wonder why they put up such a fuss about little things. I was only trying to help Lavender, but she whipped around on me…I'll have you know that she really WAS that miserable."  
  
Draco nodded. "I'll bet she was…you know, Pansy did that to me quite a bit during sixth-year. I've severed all connections with her…after becoming close and intimate, of course." Draco gave a dry laugh. Harry sniggered along.  
  
Suddenly, a spit wad hit Draco's ear. Everyone whipped around to see Daisy Parkinson glaring at Draco resentfully. "You're a pig!" Daisy's voice was thin and shrill; exactly the opposite of what Ernie had thought it would be like. Daisy shot another spit wad at Malfoy; this time he saw it and managed to duck.  
  
"Are you throwing spit wads at me because of the whole business with your sister? Goodness, that was months ago! And believe me, Pansy wanted it. Why don't you just ask her?" Draco brushed the spit wad off his ear. Daisy shook her head furiously, and did not answer Draco. "On second thought, perhaps you're just resentful because you know no male will ever have you. Not even odd balls like Macmillan."  
  
"T-that's rude." Ernie felt himself turn bright red.  
  
"Are you calling me rude for telling the simple truth? Daisy always will be a virgin, just like you." Draco nodded.  
  
"I am not a virgin." Ernie said furiously, though he, like most of his Hufflepuff counterparts, were all virgins.  
  
"Oh really…you have actually been with a girl?" Draco raised his eyebrows.  
  
"G-girls." Ernie corrected. "Plenty of girls."  
  
"Who?" Draco crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Er…s-some Beauxbatons girls." Ernie lied. "Y-you wouldn't know them."  
  
"Sorry Macmillan, doesn't count unless I know the girl. Tell me, have you ever been with anyone from Hogwarts?" Before Ernie could come up with a good answer, Lavender had returned from the lavatory. Ernie felt his face flush red. He gestured with his head at Lavender, indicating that he didn't wish to speak about the topic with Lavender around. He had no desire for Lavender to spread the news around the school with her posse of friends.  
  
"You've been with Lavender Brown?" Draco said loudly.  
  
"What? Who…what?" Lavender sputtered.  
  
"Ernie says he's been with you." Draco pointed at Ernie.  
  
Ernie wanted to climb under the table as Lavender glared at him. "You hog! I have never been with you, and I never WILL be! You DISGUST me."  
  
"It…it was a misunderstanding! Draco misunderstood me…" Ernie cried. "I-I didn't say I slept with you."  
  
"You didn't?" Draco smirked at him. "Then what was that bob of the head at her for?"  
  
"It was just…I-I didn't want to talk about it in front of her." Ernie buried his face in his hands to hide his blush.  
  
"Talk about your virginity, you mean?" Draco grinned.  
  
"You're a virgin?" Lavender turned around. Ernie nodded miserably, while Draco and Harry burst into laughter. "You don't need to be embarrassed about that, Ernie."  
  
"Really?" Ernie's eyes widened, not only at the fact that it was the first time someone had told him being a virgin was acceptable, but also at the fact that Lavender was being genuinely kind to him.  
  
"Yeah." Lavender nodded, and shot him a smile. 


	5. Truth or Dare at Lunch

~ TRUTH OR DARE AT LUNCH ~  
"What's that you have there?" Harry looked with interest at Lavender's lunch, spread out neatly before her.  
  
"Les escargots." Lavender responded, then glanced at Harry's lunch. "Ooh, is that butter beer, Harry?"  
  
"Yup. I'll give you a sip if you give me one of those escargots." Harry said.  
  
"Deal." Lavender took a sip from Harry's bottle as he took one of her snails. Lavender loved butter beer, it was her favorite thing about Hogsmeade, asides from Honey Dukes. "How'd you get this? You weren't in Hogsmeade this morning, were you?" Lavender asked suspiciously as she handed Harry's bottle back to him. If Harry had somehow managed to get to Hogsmeade this morning, it would be terribly unfair.  
  
"Er…no." Harry said in a manner that made Lavender positive he had indeed somehow gotten into Hogsmeade this morning. "This was ah…saved from last week." Harry looked nervous, so Lavender didn't press farther.  
  
"Butter beer…snails…don't know how this lunch could get more interesting." Malfoy had got up and made his way to Harry and Lavender's table. He began to reach out his hand for one of Lavender's escargots, but she pointed her fork at him.  
  
"Don't put your filthy hand on my lunch."  
  
"All right…prefer butter beer to snails anyhow…" Malfoy eyed Harry's bottle of butter beer  
  
"Don't even think about it, Malfoy." Harry said, as he took a large gulp of the drink.  
  
"Wouldn't want it now that you've slobbered all over it, Potter." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Let's see if Macmillan's lunch can rival yours." Malfoy sauntered to where Ernie was sitting with a paper bag in front of him. He didn't say anything as Malfoy began to pry through the bag, taking out all the items. "Let's see…a ham sandwich, hot chocolate in a thermos, and an apple. How nutritional, Macmillan. Did mummy send it all the way from Wales?"  
  
"N-no. A-actually, it was my grandmother." Ernie answered. "S-she found out I-I had detention, a-and sent it."  
  
"Good lord Macmillan," Malfoy took a bite out of Ernie's apple. "I wasn't being serious."  
  
"Oh." Ernie began to unwrap his sandwich.  
  
"All of you positively bore me." Malfoy suddenly said in a loud voice. He shook his head at everyone. "Except you…" Malfoy pointed at Daisy, now sucking on something that looked very much like vampire lollipops from Honeydukes. "You're a freak of nature, which makes you more interesting than these people here."  
  
"This is detention Malfoy; we're SUPPOSED to be bored." Lavender pointed out.  
  
"Well, I still say we ought to do pass our eight hours here doing SOMETHING." Malfoy rubbed his hands together. "I have an idea…if the rest of you are up for it…"  
  
"What's the idea?" Harry asked.  
  
"Truth or dare." Malfoy grinned devilishly.  
  
"O-okay." Ernie stuttered. Daisy gave a snort that sounded unmistakably like consent.  
  
"What about you two?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows at them.  
  
"All right, we'll do it." Harry nodded.  
  
"C'mon, let's push two desks together then, to form a place where we can all sit." Malfoy began moving aside chairs. Harry stood up to join him; Lavender, who had no desire whatsoever to play truth or dare with Malfoy, couldn't help but give him a good kick in the shins.  
  
"Look, don't you figure it's better to play truth or dare with Malfoy than be bored to death?" Harry apologized. Lavender didn't answer, but shot him an unhappy look.  
  
"Here are the rules," Malfoy said once the five of them were sitting around two tables pushed together. "You must choose either truth or dare, and you must answer correctly or do whatever the other person dares you…unless you're willing to pay them ten galleons." Malfoy took out his wand and placed it in the center of the table. "Truthius…keeps you from answering a truth question dishonestly."  
  
"Who goes first?" Harry asked. As if answering his question, the wand began to spin on its middle. It came to a stop on Malfoy. He grinned. Lavender crossed her fingers under the table that Malfoy wouldn't call on her.  
  
"Potter," Malfoy said with a grin. "Truth or dare."  
  
"Truth." Harry said without a moment's hesitation. 'Good choice,' Lavender applauded silently. Who knew what kind of crazy dare Malfoy would come up with?  
  
"All right, what is it exactly between you and that muggle-loving Weasley girl?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He means Ginny." Lavender rolled her eyes. Honestly, boys could be so thick. It was quite obvious to all the female Gryffindors that Ginny was smitten with Harry. But, from the looks of it, it didn't seem as if Harry had a single clue.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"So what's the answer?"  
  
"There's nothing!" Harry's eyes were wide. "Nothing has ever occurred between us."  
  
"Nothing at all?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows as his wand began a quiet buzz.  
  
"All right, all right, we kissed once. But that's it."  
  
"You did! Ginny never told any of us!" Lavender squealed. "When?"  
  
"I'm not answering, and I'm glad Ginny kept her mouth shut." Harry crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Harry! You have to! It's your duty!" Lavender crowed. She couldn't think of why it would be Harry's duty to tell her, but it sounded like something good to say.  
  
"It's my turn now." Harry ignored Lavender. "Ernie, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
It was obvious that Harry was a novice at the game. After a few minutes of thinking, Harry shrugged, "Go lick that wall." Ernie stood up, licked the wall, and sat down. Quite an uneventful dare. Then, Ernie gave Daisy a stupid question. And Daisy wouldn't speak anymore, except to grunt at Malfoy.  
  
"S'pose it's my turn again." Malfoy shrugged, and his eyes met Lavender's. Heart sinking, Lavender knew he'd call on her and ask her a difficult question. "Brown, how many times has Finnigan gotten into your britches?"  
  
"That's personal!"  
  
"You heard the rules, and you better be honest." Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he patted his wand.  
  
"All right," Lavender sighed. "No. He has never."  
  
At this everyone stared at Malfoy's wand, as if expecting it to spin. Lavender felt herself turn red with both embarrassment and resentment. Did people really think so little of her and her expectations? Clearly, yes, as looks of extreme shock were on everyone's face, with the exception of Malfoy. Lavender glared at Harry, she would've thought he'd be the one, as a fellow Gryffindor, to know that she wouldn't do such a thing. But Harry only stared back at her with a look of utter surprise on his face. Lavender cleared her throat. "Let's continue, shall we? Daisy, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." Daisy muttered.  
  
At this Malfoy let out a loud guffaw. Lavender rolled her eyes, "What now?"  
  
"You people have no spirit. No one's ever done a dare yet!"  
  
"I have." Ernie said objectively. "R-remember the window?"  
  
"That was nothing," Malfoy said with a wave of his hand. "We need a real dare."  
"  
And I suppose you think you should be the one to carry it out?" Harry said dryly. Malfoy nodded.  
  
"Fine then, Malfoy, truth or dare?" Lavender sighed.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Er…" Lavender was at a loss for words. Normally, she excelled at this game. But now her mind was in such a state of fury that she couldn't think clearly. "I…"  
  
"Don't tell me you can't come up with anything, either!" Malfoy threw his hands up in the air.  
  
Suddenly, Lavender had an idea. "I dare you to sneak out of this dungeon right now and nick us some chocolate pudding from the kitchens." For a moment, there was silence in the chamber. Malfoy's face was frozen in a second of alarm. Then, Harry began laughing, and Malfoy's face hardened.  
  
"All right then," Malfoy stood up, and walked off. He slowly opened the door, and crept out, shutting it silently behind him. Lavender felt her jaw drop. She couldn't believe that Malfoy was actually doing the dare! Everyone knew it was suicide to sneak away from detention. Lavender smacked Harry's arm.  
  
"He's actually going, you idiot!" Lavender hissed.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You provoked him!"  
  
"G-guys, w-we can't let Draco face this alone." Ernie said quietly. "I-I don't know a-about you, but I-I'm going w-with him." Then, Ernie walked swiftly out of the detention room. With a grunt, Daisy followed him with her shuffle.  
  
Lavender and Harry stared at each other. "Let's go." Lavender stood up.  
  
Harry slowly got up. "The things I do because of peer pressure." He grumbled as Lavender pulled open the door. 


	6. Illegal Substances

~ ILLEGAL SUBSTANCES ~  
Every footstep Ernie took sounded like a cannonball being dropped on the floor. Ernie trembled from head to toe. He was positive that Filch would be around the next corner…or behind him. Ernie glanced quickly behind him. The corridor was clear and empty, but he scurried to keep up with the others. They rounded a couple more corridors, went up a staircase, down a staircase…then Harry came to a stop.  
  
"Wait…where are you taking us?" Harry asked. His voice echoed off the empty walls of the corridor.  
  
"The kitchen." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"No. This isn't the way to the kitchen." Harry narrowed his eyes. "Admit it Malfoy, you don't know the way to the kitchens."  
  
"All right, I might not know the way to the kitchens, but I know something much better." Draco said with a shrug. "Come on, it's not farther along now."  
  
Draco led the group further down the hallway. He came to a stop at a statue of Organdy, the prettiest ogre in the history of the world. Draco knelt down and pulled a loose brick from the wall. He stuck his hand inside, and pulled out a small brown package.  
  
"Lemme see what's in that." Harry pulled the bag from Draco's hands. He peered in. "No way Malfoy! No one's been able to sneak this stuff in since the Weasley twins graduated!"  
  
Curious, Ernie took the bag from Harry and looked in. He saw a couple of wands. "What do these do?" Ernie took one out. It was soft and rubbery, unlike a normal wand. "What is this made of?" Ernie asked. He bent the front of the wand to see how stretchy it was, and the wand broke in half. Before Ernie could apologize, a white, dust-like substance floated into the air, and four cries rang out at the same time.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Macmillan!"  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
A strange, wheezing sound came from Daisy. She seemed partly delighted, and partly terrified.  
  
"I'm so sorry about your wand Draco, I didn't mean to break…" Ernie apologized.  
  
"This isn't a wand, Ernie!" Lavender cut him off. She snatched the broken wand from Ernie's hand, causing more of the white substance to fly into the air. "This is sniffler!" Lavender cried between coughing fits.  
  
"Sniffler?" Ernie shoved the bag away from him as though it were poison. His mothger had told him all about sniffler. It was a type of substance that young people liked to put up their nose, then they had a weird feeling and acted woozy. Ernie had been told that sniffler destroyed a person's mind when taken.  
  
"Shh! Keep your voices down." Draco hissed. "You'll attract Filch or a teacher in no time, screeching like that." Draco snapped the bag from Ernie, and the broken sniffler wand from Lavender. He stuffed the broken wand in the paper bag.  
  
"URGH! THEY'VE ESCAPED!" Filch's loud voice echoed from below.  
  
"Shit! This way!" Draco whipped and ran.  
  
"Are you sure you know the way?" Ernie asked between pants.  
  
"Shut-up Macmillan! And will you run quieter?" Draco hissed. They ran until they were out of breath and Ernie was positive he would faint. Then, they stopped at large double doors. Draco pulled on the doors, but to no avail.  
  
"Draco! This is all your fault!" Lavender shrieked shrilly.  
  
"Shh…"  
  
"We're gonna get caught and I'll have detention again…" Draco reached over and clamped his hand over Lavender's mouth. "Okay, go back down this corridor, turn right, go down the staircase, turn left, down another corridor, and you should be back in the Detention Dungeon." Draco released his grip on Lavender.  
  
"Wait…what are you going to do?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I'm going to make sure you don't get caught." Draco turned and began running. After he was out of sight, Ernie could hear him singing, "I'm right here Filchy! Come and get me…if you can!"  
  
"C'mon, let's go." Harry hissed.  
  
"But…what about Malfoy?" Lavender asked.  
  
"He volunteered for this job." Harry said. He grabbed Ernie and Lavender by the wrists and began running. "Come on, and be quiet, mind you." Harry said over his shoulder to Daisy. 


	7. Exiled & Returned

~ EXILED & RETURNED ~  
Draco could hear Filch's footsteps coming around the corner. He slowed down some more, and then came to a complete stop in front of a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff. Draco began scratching at the oil painting. Helga Hufflepuff screeched at him.  
  
"There you are laddie!" Filch growled. "What're you doin'?"  
  
"Vandalizing." Draco grinned at Filch. "You ought to try it sometimes."  
  
"That's it." Filch took Draco by the ear and dragged him down the corridor, to a remote corner of the castle that Draco had never been before. Filch opened a door. The place was little more than a broom closet. It contained a metal board with handcuffs attached, a noose and a rack, and other various sorts of ancient torture devices.  
  
"Wait a minute Filch," Draco stuck out his arms and braced himself against the doorway. "What is this place?"  
  
"The old punishment room." Filch smirked. "Too bad we aren't still using it." With a push, Filch shoved Draco into the room. "But remember, I can always use it, and nobody will know Draco Malfoy ever died in the old punishment room."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Draco widened his eyes. "My father…"  
  
"Your father is a person of non-importance now." Filch sneered. Draco clenched his fists. It was true…his father was now in Azkaban, jailed for his Death Eater going-on's. Draco hadn't meant to say it, but 'My father' was the first thing that had got to his tongue. "Watch yourself Malfoy. If you're not careful, you'll be stuck here forever." With that, Filch shut the door. Draco heard a click from outside, and knew that Filch had looked the door.  
  
Draco kicked the door a couple of times, but all he accomplished was in bruising his front toes. Sighing, Draco fell back on the stretching board. It wasn't so bad as a bed, really, as long as Draco didn't look at the hand and feet cuffs. Draco closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
What had he gotten himself into? He could have easily took off on his own and left the other four on the line. But instead, he had sacrificed himself. Why had he saved the other four at his own risk? Was it Macmillan's pathetic face, Potter's approval of the sniffler, his guilt in the way he treated Daisy's sister, or Lavender Brown's green eyes?  
  
Draco's eyes popped open. Dammit, Lavender Brown may act like she was a royal princess when her family hadn't two galleons to rub together, but Draco couldn't deny the fact that he found her (or at least her looks) extremely attractive. It was a pity that after this detention, he wouldn't be able to get anything but fleeting glimpses of the back of her head in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
That was one of the reasons why Draco found himself pushing the stretching board against the wall. Draco scrambled up the edge of the board. He pushed hard at the pipe covering in the ceiling. The covering popped upward. Draco pulled himself up, and was immediately greeted with a smell of rotting fish.  
  
"Disgusting." Draco muttered. Then, he began to crawl forward. He crept slowly and silently through the pipelines. Thank goodness he'd memorized the way Filch went when he dragged Draco off. Skillfully, Draco crawled to an opening that he was certain opened to the detention room. Draco pulled at the lid, but it refused to come off. Draco tightened his grip on the lid, and then pulled harder…  
~  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
Harry, Lavender, Daisy, and Ernie all whirled around to see Draco Malfoy come falling from a hole in the ceiling. He landed on a table, looking more shaken than Harry had ever seen him.  
  
"Malfoy!" Lavender cried in shock. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shh…" Harry hissed. "Filch's coming." They could all hear the footsteps down the hall. "Quick Malfoy, under the table. Harry moved aside to allow Malfoy to scramble under their desk. Malfoy didn't hide a moment too long. The door swung open and Filch stomped in.  
  
"What was that noise?"  
  
"What noise?" Harry said, looking innocent.  
  
"That noise! That loud crashing sound!" Filch looked exasperated. Just then, there was a bump under the table.  
  
Harry immediately pounded his fist on the table.  
  
"I just heard something there…" Filch narrowed his eyes. "The noise."  
  
Suddenly, Lavender let out a loud squeal. "Damn!" Could be vaguely heard under the table. Harry began coughing, Ernie and Daisy followed his example. "Do you mean that noise, sir?" Lavender asked, she was bright red and breathing hard.  
  
"No!" Filch threw his hands in the air. "I will NOT be made a fool of. I'll catch you all next time." Pointing a finger at Lavender, then at Harry, Filch stomped out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"You! Get out of there!" Lavender pushed back her chair. Malfoy began climbing out, and Lavender gave him a series of slaps. "You are the most disgusting, most filthy…"  
  
"Calm down, Lavender." Harry jerked Malfoy away.  
  
"Calm down? He…he put his HEAD between my leg!" Lavender pointed an accusing finger at Malfoy.  
  
"I'm sure I wasn't the only one!" Malfoy retorted. At this, Harry and Daisy began laughing. "Look," Malfoy pulled the bag of snifflers from his pocket.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "You still held on to that?"  
  
"Of course. C'mon!" Malfoy tipped his head, and headed to a remote corner of the room. Grinning, Harry followed.  
  
"Harry!" Lavender grabbed Harry's arm. "Are you actually going to smoke Malfoy's snifflers?" Harry nodded. "But you can't! You're quidditch captain…"  
  
"Don't be so naïve, Brown." Malfoy rolled his eyes, then he slung an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Glad to see that Potter here isn't afraid to have fun."  
  
Lavender puffed up indignantly at this. Harry grinned. Malfoy was a good manipulator. "I do too know how to have fun. Give me the snifflers." Lavender snatched the bag of snifflers from Malfoy and led the way. 


End file.
